The invitation
by The Fae Demon
Summary: That was when things went strange. Remus and Tonk's receive there invitation to Bill's and Fleur's wedding. My first fanfic. I don't own anything J.K.Rowling does.


**Author's note: This is my first fanfic so I hope you like it **

Remus sat waiting he couldn't bear it tonk's had never been this late she should have been back over half an hour ago. Remus was lost in his thoughts over what could have happened. He thought of the possibilities she might have been attacked by a death eater or even something else she could have fainted over loss of sleep she hasn't slept properly this week because of all the late night auror meetings in fact she had one tonight. As his mind wondered more he began to fall asleep.

Remus woke to the sound of a voice **"Remus sweetheart wake up Remus wake up wake up"** the voice followed by being shaken. All Remus could get out was a muffle of a voice **"uh what"** then a burning pain came from his cheek as he was slapped his eyes flung open as his hand rubbed his cheek. **"Wotcher Remus you're finally awake sorry about slapping you sweetheart but you wouldn't wake up"** the voice was the sweet melody to his ears Nyphadora Tonks now Lupin his wife.

A few minutes passed till he finally spoke **"what time is it when did you get home Dora"** he asked still rubbing his cheek. **"halve past eleven I got home as for now it's now quarter to nine and I've had breakfast ready for half an hour now" **she answered while placing a cup of hot coffee on the table. Remus moved towards tonks and wrapped his arms around her waist. **"And why were you so late because you had me worried I thought you might have been attacked or maybe fainted due to lack of sleep" **he asked before placing a kiss on her cheek she quickly turned her hair bubble gum pink what she always did when Remus kissed her.

"**well" **she started** "we had some things to discuss that went on longer than we fought and after the meeting I got a message saying I needed to be talked to and then I had to speak to moody about a case I had just got files on and then we had a discussion about it before the other aurors came in to talk about the same case then we had a meeting with the other aurors about the case"** after she finished she gasped for air while Remus stroked her hair that seemed to have grown longer during the explanation and was now a turquoise colour.

"**What case was that"** he asked which earned him a stern look which meant (I'm not to ask that) so he replied **"never mind" "you know i'm not to tell anyone but other aurors and people within the minstry and you still ask" **she told him so he played the innocent look with the puppy dog eyes which worked well on him because she changed her hair colour again to a Rosie red she was easily read for her hair colour would normally match her emotions.

* * *

><p>After some breakfast and coffee Remus was feeling better that was when things went strange a black owl now started scraping on the window wanting in so tonks got up from the table to get it though she had no idea who's owl it was neither did Remus for he had a confused look on his face. He knew that it wasn't Harries owl Hedwig was a snowy white, he was sure it was not the ministries owl, he was sure it wasn't Dumbledores and he was sure it didn't belong to anyone he kew.<p>

As tonks opened the window the black owl entered in its beak was a thick dark parchment envelope the owl dropped the envelope and left. Tonks closed the window as Remus picked up the envelope on it in dark black ink was

_**Mr R.J Lupin and Mrs N Lupin **_

**_Number 1 timber close_**

**_Yorkshire England_**

**_SN2 9BA _**

Remus opened it. Tonks who was now next to him was waiting to see what the letter said. The Letter said...

**Dear Mr. and Mrs. Lupin,**

**You are here by invited to Mr. William Weasley and Miss Fleur Delacour's wedding**

**On the 1st of June next year summer time **

**Time: 4 o'clock **

**At the burrow**

**Men are to wear dress robes and women to wear formal dresses **

**We hope to get your owl soon in reply **

**We hope you will be there of course**

**From**

**Mrs Molly Weasley and Mr. Arthur Weasley **

Remus was sure that at the moment a wedding was not the best plan but was there ever any joy nowadays considering that they were at the bridge of a war he was soon taken out of his thoughts by tonks who was now trying to get his attention so he looked to see what she would say. **"What do you think Remus should we go though I think now is not the right time but we could use some joy"** she asked Remus thought for a second. Tonks raised an eyebrow waiting for an answer.

Remus finally spoke "I think we should go after all they are our friends that does mean you will be needing a formal dress and I don't know if you have one" he was now getting a death glare from his wife **"REMUS JOHN LUPIN ARE YOU SAYING I DON'T OWN FORMAL DRESSES WELL I WILL TELL YOU ONE THING THE FACT IS I DO AND I WILL THANK YOU TO REMEMBER IT" **she turned her back her hair was now shoulder length and a fiery red colour he could tell she was mad because the only ever time he had ever seen her like this was when someone called her Nyphadora and no one dared call her that. **"Sorry Dora I didn't mean to a fend you please forgive me" **he pleaded he could see her loosen up her hair went bubblegum pink again and she relaxed she turned around to face her husband now fully calm. **"Sorry"** she hugged Remus and relaxed as see fell asleep in her husband's arms he wondered why she felt sleepy but then again she was up late though little did he know that question was soon to be answered.

**Author's note: I hoped you liked this story and please do review it though I hope it wasn't too short**


End file.
